


Red Lace and Love

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shikaku, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Top Shibi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku had a nice little surprise for his husband's birthday.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Nara Shikaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Red Lace and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing my hat in the ring for Shibi/Shikaku content. My first whole fic? Porn.

Shikaku had planned the best surprise for Shibi. Something they had discussed at length about. 

Something he knew Shibi would thoroughly enjoy. 

It was also on Shikaku’s mind for the longest time. Far before they had gotten married. 

He opened the box he kept hidden under the bed and moved the delicate tissue paper. His eyes scanned to contents, his fingers feeling the silk fabric. He had to be quick, Shibi was only eating breakfast. He’ll be back to get dressed and then leave for work. The Nara grabbed the special items and his uniform, before locking himself in the bathroom. 

Once he was dressed he left the room, feeling jittery and turned on. He was hoping to get through the day like normal but the soft silk and cold metal was constantly touching his skin. He might only last an hour. 

“Hello my love.” Shibi walked into the bedroom, startling the Nara. 

“Hey! Happy birthday.” Shikaku smiled and slid his arms around his husband’s torso. 

“Thank you. Our sons gave me a card and breakfast. The leftovers are on the table.” Shibi’s smile was beautiful and rare outside of their home. Shikaku savored it. 

“I’ll eat and then we can walk to work together.” 

“Sounds good.” Shibi kissed Shikaku and then pulled away, he had things to do and Shikaku wasn’t one of them. _ Yet,  _ Shikaku couldn’t help but snicker. 

They walked to work hand in hand, something their kids prefer not to pay attention to. Instead Shino was talking about a new insect he found and Shikamaru was listening intently. They split up at the Tower. Shibi was assigned to Torture and Interrogation for the next month, until Inoichi healed from his knee injury. He kissed Shibi’s cheek and then entered the building.

It was great they weren’t working together today because Shikaku couldn’t hold the secret much longer with Shibi around. 

“Shikaku! I need you to fill in the council meeting. We have to vote and two members can’t make it.” Tsunade caught Shikaku outside her office. 

“Who can't make it?” Shikaku frowned.

“Shizune and I.” She smiled and pointed to something in her office. Shikaku peeked his head in and saw the monstrous stack of papers Shizune was currently digging through. 

“What happened?” 

“I left my windows cracked and the wind blew them all off my desk.” 

“You left the window open?” 

“I don’t need a lecture. I need you to lead the meeting.” 

“Maybe Shikaku should help me. He’s read through these papers already and he'll know what’s more important.” Shizune looked at the Nara and then avoided Tsunade’s glare. “Plus he’s banned for a month from being in the council room after the last voting incident.” 

“Fine. Nara, you help Shizune. I’ll go to the meeting.” The Hokage stood up and grabbed her files. “I hate you.” She whispered at Shikaku as she passed. All he did was laugh. 

“I guess flipping the council table and threatening Danzo was worth it.” Shikaku sat on the floor next to Shizune. 

“Lucky.” She passed over a stack and they settled into a nice pace. Only occasionally, when he shifted, he got hot under his collar. The feeling of the soft lace and silk or the metal catching on the net he was wearing. It was a sweet and dangerous reminder. 

He managed to finish the job before Tsunade came back in a huff. 

“You know Danzo is still angry about that stupid argument? The man holds the longest grudge.” She slammed her file down on her desk and looked over at Shikaku. He had to stand up and the material shifted again. He knew his face was red. “Do you have a fever?” 

“Nope, uh no. I’m just hot. It’s hot in here.” Shikaku waved his hand to dismiss Tsunade. 

“And now you know why I like the windows open.” She opened the two windows closest to her and smiled. “See now I need to invest in paper weights.” 

“Or we can just file things.” Shizune grabbed a snow globe and a small statue and placed them on top the two stacks they placed on her desk. 

“Efficient.” Tsunade smiled at Shizune and then waved Shikaku away. 

He left the room before he embarrassed himself further and locked himself away in his office. 

He busied himself and eventually lost track of time. He had papers to sign, treaties to read though, and more files to organize. The knock on his office door threw him back into reality. 

“Come in.” 

“I can't, it's locked.” Though his voice was muffled, Shikaku could easily tell when his husband was at the door. 

“Fuck, sorry.” Shikaku hurried to unlock the door, not wanting Shibi to stand out for too long. 

“Bad day?” Shibi asked as soon as he saw Shikaku’s red face. “Are you sick?” 

“No, I’m fine just come in.” Shikaku huffed. He saw Shibi had lunch and his mood instantly shifted. “Food?” 

“I thought I’d bring you lunch.” Shibi sat on the chair opposite of Shikaku’s and smiled. 

“I’m supposed to bring you lunch. It’s your birthday.” Shikaku shut and locked his door again.

“Well, I know you are going to be dealing with dinner.” 

“Who told you?”

“Shikamaru let it slip.” Shibi chuckled and passed out the food. “Sit, I want to spend some time with you.” 

Shikaku sighed and listened to his husband. He sat down and had a nice lunch. They talked about future plans for the evening and the work they both had to complete. 

When they finished Shibi threw the trash away and then walked up to the chair Shikaku was in. The Nara thought he was going to say goodbye. 

“You know you are terrible at secrets.” Shibi brushed his hand across Shikaku’s cheek. Soft tender affection, it sent the Nara’s heart into an odd rhythm.

“Yeah because I make the mistake of telling our kids about them.” Shikaku laughed. He told Shikamaru months ago. The kid held out longer than he usually does. 

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Shibi got closer and Shikaku started to sweat. 

“What, uh, what are you talking about?”

“My love, you left the box on the bed.” Shibi moved Shikaku’s chair and settled on the edge of the desk. Shikaku frowned and then sighed. He forgot the fucking box. 

“I tried.” The Nara gave up. 

“Sweetheart? Can I have a look?” Shibi reached out and pulled on Shikaku’s flak jacket zipper. Shikaku was happy he had locked the door as the zipper continued its journey down his chest. Shibi let Shikaku shrug out of his jacket, the clothing falling from the chair and to the floor. 

_ “Oh.”  _ Shibi whispered. Shikaku was only wearing his net shirt, he could clearly see that adorned in each nipple was a red metal bar with a small thin chain connecting them. 

“Like it so far?” Shikaku got them custom made for the day. Shibi’s favorite color is red. Fitting for the rest of the outfit. 

“I do.” Shibi’s smile got wider. “Continue.” He leaned back and watched as Shikaku pulled the net shirt over his head, dropping it to the side. The Nara was going to stand up and put on a show but he liked the way Shibi looked at him so he stayed seated and prolonged it. 

He unbuttoned his pants and worked the zipper just as slow as Shibi did. Shikaku let the bright red lace peek from the uncovered area and he thought he heard Shibi moan. 

“Come here.” Shibi motioned for Shikaku to stand up but instead he just wheeled the chair closer. Shibi snickered and took the Nara’s chin in his hand, yanking him closer. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Gotta be more specific babe.” Shikaku winked. 

“Stand.” Shibi let go of his face and Shikaku finally did what Shibi wanted. It was easier to slide his pants off. It was a shock to the Nara when Shibi rebuttoned his pants. 

“I want a full show after dinner.” The Aburame’s smile made Shikaku angry. 

“Fucker.” 

“Later baby.” Another laugh escaped Shibi. “I asked for a look. Not the whole thing.”

“You know, you’re killing me.” There was no venom.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Shibi kissed Shikaku, pulling him flush against his chest, taking his time to explore Shikaku thoroughly. 

“Yeah yeah.” Shikaku moved away and picked his net shirt and jacket off the ground. He got them on just before Shibi opened the office door. With a long deep sigh Shikaku settled back in his office chair. No work got done. 

He was too hot and bothered. 

When it was time to leave, Shikaku couldn’t escape his office fast enough. He met Shibi at his office in T & I holding his hand out for the man to take. 

“Where to?” 

“There’s a new place I thought we’d try.” Shikaku smiled, he had made a reservation the day it opened. Shikamaru thought he was being over cautious but now, the waitlist was longer than the paperwork waiting for him in the morning. 

The place was packed but the table they got was far away from the crowd like Shikaku had requested. They drank wine and Shibi ordered a platter of food. He looked as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. It was all Shikaku wanted. 

They finished and walked home, both men fully satiated from the meal. Even when Shikaku could feel the metal chain move under his shirt and the silk fabric rub against him, he wouldn’t mind ending the night like this. 

Shikaku unlocked the door of their home and called out to their kids, making sure they listened to his warning this morning. If they did, Shino was at Kiba’s house and Shikamaru was at Choji’s. 

No one responded.

“Good, they actually listened this time.” Shikaku smiled wide. Shibi just chuckled and pulled Shikaku towards their room. They fumbled around until they made it to the room. Shibi barely managed to close the door behind them as they kissed like they needed each other. 

Shikaku sat at the edge of the bed and began to take his clothes off. 

“Stop.” Shibi yanked Shikaku’s hands up and away from his pants. “I would like to unwrap my own gift thank you.” 

Shikaku stilled and let Shibi manhandle him. It turned him on more than what they did in the office. The Aburame took his time, savoring the view. Once Shikaku was bare except for the thin red silk underwear, Shibi tugged on the chain that rested on Shikaku’s chest. 

It pulled at the piercings and Shikaku shifted forward. Shibi repeated the move and it ripped a low groan out of the Nara. 

“Do you like it?” Shikaku managed to ask, watching the look on Shibi’s face. It was almost predatory. 

“I love it. Thank you.” Shibi shrugged his clothes off, wasting no time. He pushed The Nara on his back and crawled on top of his husband, finally resting his hands on the man’s chest. He let his hands travel down Shikaku’s torso.

“I worked hard on it.” Shikaku was breathless, he placed his hands on Shibi’s, squeezing his hands. 

“You’re hard over it.” Shibi couldn’t resist the joke. Not that he wasn’t equally as turned on. Red was a good look on his husband. Whether he was wearing it as clothing or as the deep full body blush - Shibi has never gotten tired of seeing it. 

“Do something about it.” Shikaku sat up, moved out from under Shibi, and towards their pillows. 

The best gift was saved for last. 

He turned over on his stomach and looked back at Shibi. The red underwear was backless, it showed off the butt plug adorned with a bright red jewel. 

“ _Fuck_.” Shibi’s eyes grew wide at the sight. The Aburame’s voice was low and full of arousal. The man hardly uttered curses but Shikaku was happy that this was the one time he did. 

“Yeah that’s the point.” Shikaku snickered and Shibi met the joke with an eye roll. All the Nara had to do was wiggle his butt and Shibi’s hands were on him. He slid the underwear down and off the Nara. 

Shibi’s eyes had a glint in them as he took the plug and wiggled it, teasing the Nara. A moan escaped Shikaku and he pushed his face into the pillows to drown out the noise. Shibi let go of the plug and turned Shikaku around on his back. 

“I love your noises.” Was all the man said as an explanation before he parted Shikaku’s legs and removed the plug. 

Shikaku was already hard as a rock, precum was pooling on his stomach. He had issues all day, trying to avoid coming in his pants. All it took was Shibi to play with him just a little before he saw stars and released all over his stomach, surprising the both of them. 

Shibi ran his thumb through Shikaku’s release and smiled. “Pent up, sweetheart?” 

“Just fuck me _please_.” Shikaku came down from his high and pleaded with the man over him. 

“In a minute.” Shibi licked his thumb tasting Shikaku, making sure his husband’s attention was all on him. Then he slipped his hand in between Shikaku’s legs, and to his fluttering hole. It was wet and well prepared but Shibi was thicker than the plug. He stretched his husband a little more and then granted The Nara’s wish. 

With a long moan Shibi was finally inside and to the hilt. Shikaku savored in the little burn and the hot pleasure that erupted as Shibi’s cock rammed right into his prostate. 

First try, the man’s aim was impeccable. 

“ _Fuck_ Shibi.” Shikaku wiggled his hips again, trying to force the man inside him to move. 

The Aburame was adjusting to the tight heat of his husband, not wanting to cum this early. He pulled out slowly and aimed for a different spot before slamming back into him. The chain on Shikaku’s chest rolled, catching Shibi’s attention. He decided to pull on it a little to make Shikaku sing. 

“Oh, Shikaku you’re amazing.” Shibi uttered out as he pounded into Shikaku. He wanted the man to forget his own name when they were through. By the sounds Shikaku was making, it might happen. 

Shikaku was still able to think just a little, he didn’t want the night to finish like this.

“Thanks, I try.” Shikaku grabbed onto Shibi’s shoulders and stilled the man. He slipped off his husband’s length and with a bit of newly found energy, he shoved Shibi back. As much as he loved to lay back and let his husband do all the work. It was Shibi’s birthday. 

“What are you doing?” Shibi let Shikaku position himself comfortably back on his length, before he took a hold of the Nara’s hips. 

“It’s your birthday so let me do some work. It’s not fair to you.” 

“You did all the preparation.” Shibi went to argue but the Nara moved to cut him off. 

Shikaku lifted himself off Shibi’s cock until the head tugged at his rim and then slammed back down. Shibi’s eye rolled to the back of his head and Shikaku giggled with delight. 

He worked on his legs for the last month, he’s been wanting to ride Shibi but he didn’t think his knees could take it. He wasn’t the spring chicken he used to be. Regardless of his age he worked through it and he felt proud to see the moaning mess of a man under him. 

Shibi kept his hands on him but only to stabilize him. Nothing more. The normally quiet shinobi was making more noise that Shikaku had ever heard. He reveled in it. 

“Baby, ‘m close.” Shibi bit out. Shikaku nodded, feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his gut. 

The Aburame knew his husband was feeling the same so he grabbed the Nara’s hips tighter and took over. He made sure to hit Shikaku’s prostate with each thrust and soon both men reached their tipping point. Shibi fucked Shikaku though their orgasms then stilled once Shikaku began whining, the man was overstimulated. 

The Nara unseated himself and flopped on the bed, catching his breath. 

Shibi rolled onto his side and grinned. “That was the best gift I’ve ever gotten. Well, next to the sculpture Shino made me when he was five.” 

“Glad to be in the top two.” Shikaku let out a laugh. He was covered in sweat and cum and he needed a shower but he knew his legs were like jelly. 

Shibi sat up and pawed around the bed, searching for something. When he found it he turned to Shikaku and waved the plug in the air. 

The Nara knew what the man was asking and he indulged him, parting his legs so the man could insert the plug. 

“For round two.” Shibi pulled Shikaku close and kissed him. Shikaku laughed and wrapped his arms around Shibi’s neck. 

“Just two rounds old man? It is your birthday.” 

“Shikaku don’t tempt me.” Shibi pinched Shikaku’s nipple, reminding him of the thick bar he had put in. Immediately waking Shikaku’s cock up. 

“Bastard.” The Nara knew Shibi could go all night. He wasn’t going to complain. He took whatever Shibi gave him and enjoyed it. It was rare they could get a moment and it seemed they all compiled into the night. 

By morning Shikaku’s legs were out of commission and Shibi was wearing a brand new necklace adorned with love bites. 

“A beautiful birthday gift.” Shibi motioned towards the marks, eliciting a fit of laughter from Shikaku. 

“Good thing you wear a high collar.” 

“Good thing you sit at a desk all day.” Shibi watched Shikaku limp over to the bed. He put his flak jacket on and zipped it up. Then turned to glare at the man.

“My luck I get to be in a meeting.” The Nara smirked. Shibi wrapped his arms around Shikaku and nuzzled into his neck. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Shikaku kissed the top of Shibi’s head and they separated. “We need one night a week to do that again. I can’t keep it pent up for months until we get a holiday.” His legs couldn't handle it and eventually his heart. He was a hardened shinobi but even they have their limits.

“One day we meet up, go out, and then fuck like a milkweed beetle.”

“Please.” Shikaku wheezed. He loved Shibi so much it hurt. “How about Friday? It’s the end of the week and we can recuperate during the weekend.” 

“I’ll pick you up.” Shibi smiled and went to leave the room. 

“Actually can you physically pick me up. I can’t walk well.” Shikaku called after him. He was met with laughter. “Fucker.” Shikaku shook his head and limped out into the hall, sighing. 

Tsunade was going to have a fun day teasing the shit out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My google history didn't like the bug facts I was forced to look up in this. It didn't sound right to have Shibi say 'fuck like rabbits." Had to go searching for the bug equivalent. RIP me.


End file.
